Talk:European Hegemony
I'm removing the confusing reference to the Eastern Coalition -- the last known occurrence of the ECON was in the 2050s, the Hegemony was formed in the early 2100s -- i don't think there's any canonical evidence to suggest they coexisted. it's off topic to list governments that might have coexisted with it in the article. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:55, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Something I find distressing about this is the fact that it is an open hegemony. What kind of Human government would openly declare itself a government of the few over the many? And if it is a 2100s government, and a hegemony, how would it successfully integrate itself into the democratic United Earth without World War IV or at least some kind of implosion of power?--The Rev 16:25, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Is there any actual evidence that contradicts the possibility of the EH existing prior to what existing references indicate? I ask because I would think it would be neat if the EH was a large alliance that was involved in WW3, akin to the Eastern Coalition. For my own purposes, I've imagined the EH as being a global alliance of the EU at its core, with associated developing countries in Africa and S.America (esp. the more socialist countries in the latter). Tomegranate 18:55, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::You should wright a novel about that and then add it to the beta site lolRicoRichmond 16:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) European Union Dose the EU becom the EH? :Never stated. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:25, 23 January 2007 (UTC) World Govt vs United Earth Picard was referring to world government as a concept, not as the name of a government which the way it was put in the article suggests. As the name of the Earth government is United Earth, I think the way the article is currently is fine. --31dot 02:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Background :*''It is conceivable that the Hegemony was an outgrowth or expansion of the European Union, which was formed in the late 20th century. Furthermore, it remains unclear which states were member of the Hegemony, and how it is related to the future European Alliance.'' :*''The fact that the Bringloidi send this signal may imply they were formally citizens of the Hegemony. Since they seemed mainly of Irish descent and their ship was launched out of Baikonur Cosmodrome, Ireland and Kazakhstan might have been members. Furthermore the Spanish name of their ship might imply Spain being a member. However all this is very circumstantial evidence and should not be treated as more than educated guesses.'' Speculation. — Morder 16:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :What's wrong with that? It's not like we'r stating anything as fact. RicoRichmond 18:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's what's wrong with it. It's speculation, and we only state facts in articles.--31dot 18:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Well then about half of these articles need gutting. RicoRichmond 19:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well first off, that is a big exaggeration. Granted, our articles aren't perfect, but it isn't that bad. Second off, problems existing in other articles is not justification for continuing the problem practice. Trim the other articles as needed, as we have been when we see them. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) It's not just speculation, it's unsupportable speculation at that. A ship having a foreign name is not in any way proof that the ship's point of origin is the same as that of the language. The ship SS Mariposa is most likely named after one of two real world ships. The first which provided service between San Francisco and other Pacific Coast ports: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Mariposa_(1883), or the other, an ocean liner which participated in World War II: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Mariposa . Both ships are American, not Spanish, in origin, and likely derive their Spanish name from the Spanish-language communities on the US West Coast. Similarly, the SS Mariposa being launched from the Baikonur Cosmodrome is not proof that any of the crew were Kazakhstani. Space launches from all countries to the International Space Station happen in at Baikonur because that's where the facilities to launch people into space are. If they had launched from Cape Canaveral would we automatically assume they were American? No. Not to mention that Kazakhstan is in central Asia, and not Europe, so their membership in a European political power is implausible without any further explanation. 17:57, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :The above post is from nine years ago. 31dot (talk) 19:54, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Uh-huh.